


Does Darkness Only Come At Night?

by slyfighter2011



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore deceased, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Slash, Slow Snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011
Summary: If you got to read the previous write of this, you may remember the summary because I don't.. it's Post HBP, but with some things that are different or are gonna be different.. I suck at this but the point is that is a rewrite of the previous one! If you enjoyed the original write, I really hope you enjoy the rewrite! I'm trying to get back to where I'll finish them and not leave them for years!  hope you enjoy! Summaries are not my fortay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have Non-con in it but I will warn you when it's about to happen!

Just as the sixth year for Harry and the Golden Trio came to the end. Everything just seemed different than it did just a few days ago. Prior to the end of the school year Albus took Harry on a mission to destroy a horcrux. But that wasn't all Harry had learned that evening--Harry learned about Draco Malfoy and why he had acted oddly all semester. Albus also told Harry that he was dying, and besides having been fed the poison that Harry gave him he would live much longer..

Albus also told Harry to promise him that he would protect Severus at any cost.. Why it had all been very vague as to why.. Though now days later everything was still jumbled, but sort of made sense--in some odd way. It was just the last few years played heavily on his mind that caused him to drift in and out of listening to Ron and Hermoine talk.

It was the things between having witnessed Sirus falling into the veil, hunting for the remaining horcruxes, and between having to also protect Severus Snape should he survive the war...Who had just killed Albus Dumbledore.. How was he suppose to do that? The other didn't know the half of it.. Sure they knew about hunting for the other horcruxes, and they weren't planning on returning for their fail year at Hogwarts, but they were going to do what they needed too--to help their friend defeat He-who-mustn't-be-named.

It had been hours of looking out the window and just sort of getting by with one words that Ron and Hermione had caught on that Harry wasn't listening to their actual conversation. “Mate…?” Was what Harry heard that brought his attention around to look at Ron. “Yeah, you were saying?” He said trying to seem like he'd been listening the whole time.. But it was Hermione that spoke next, “What was we saying?” Knowing full and well that Harry wasn't listening to them.. Looking sort of cross that he hadn't been..

“Uh..” Crap.. Harry had been caught, that much was sure. Harry went to open his mouth, but closed it and shrugged as he didn't know. “What's wrong, Harry?” “Nothing Hermione, just have a lot on my mind.” Her look of inquiry as she was waiting for him to say what was on his mind.. “Really, Hermione and Ron, I'm fine..” Harry sighed there just was a lot going on and some he couldn't explain to them. At least not about Snape.

Ron spoke next, “You know mate, we’re here if you want to talk.” Harry gave a nod in acknowledgment. He knew that his best friends were there for him, it just wasn't something he could talk about and explain.. At least not to them as they both thought Severus Snape was a traitor, and it needed to stay that way--well until the time was right. The man had already killed their beloved Headmaster and it wasn't liked they'd listen to reason if he explained that Snape was only following orders by that of Albus Dumbledore, who couldn't say for otherwise. He looked at both his friends, “Really I'm okay, just there a lot going on that I'm trying to wrap my head around..” He gave a reassuring smile and tried to move on from the subject that was presently at hand between them. Harry knew it would probably be the only way he could get them to just lay off of the subject of what was bothering him.

Harry tried had tried to pick up a conversation with Ron about the Canons.. It was mostly idle conversation though.. It had been mostly an easy conversation that passed quickly. Harry was just trying to keep them off his back about what was bothering him.. Though the conversation drifted away from quidditch to other things. During the more idle conversation between the three of them continued.

While the three of them talked about different things and teased Ron about Lavender. All were carrying on like normal teenagers for a while on the train as they were headed home for at least the short while. It was during their conversation that none of them had noticed that dark turn outside had actually taken. It was when they all felt a shift in the compartment of the wind hitting the train. It was relentless, crashing against the train as it was--yet their was no rain coming down.

It was turn Harry turned his head back towards his friends, was when Ron pointed and the color run from both his face and Hermione’s too that it worried Harry slightly. It was the word that came from Hermione’s mouth almost breathlessly. “Your scar, Harry.” Reaching his hand up to touch his scar.. There hadn't been any pain from it, why? But as he pulled his hand back down from it.. There was blood and some also running down his face from the scar.. What was going on?

Just as he thought what he had, Ron pointed out the window. Harry snapped his head around towards the window looking out and just ahead over the tracks there it was. The Death Eater’s mark. Hanging just overhead of the tracks ahead..

Just as Harry began to say something about it, the sound of the train came to a screeching halt. It flung Harry over into Ron and Hermione, who were sitting across from him. “Fuck!” He swore as he'd hit his nose between this two friends on their seat. Pinching the bridge of his nose, and squinted as he looked down his nose at them to ask, “Are you two alright?” He sounded oddly but he also noticed his glasses were not in any better shape than before.. As they answered, “We are, are you?” Asking as they were still sort of looking themselves before looking up at Harry. Feeling a bit irritated at them and answering back, “Do I look alright too you?” He said in a huff, as blood gushed from his nose. It had been Hermione that said, “Oh Harry.” Before casting a spell to heal his nose before the charm to repair his glasses.

A glimmer in Harry’s eye at Hermione, “Thanks ‘Mione.” As he adjusted the glasses onto his face. The last charm that Hermione had threw him sorta back into a memory of the first time he'd met her, when his glasses had been broke before arriving at Hogwarts in their first year. It was while he was thinking on that memory that made him glad he had friends like her.

“Harry!!” Both Ron and Hermione hollered out at him. As he felt his own blood run cold just as a sheer hot pain rain through his scar.. The pain was horrible but he managed to place both his hands of their mouths.. “Shhh, I'm fine.” He said hardly above a whisper but a grimace crossed his features.

The three of them could hear the screams of the other students on the train. Harry knew what was happening the death eaters who were on the train were tormenting the other students as they looked for Harry. The screams he knew were more than likely from the unforgivable--Cruciatus Curse. As he could remember this own times from visions and times he'd been under it himself. This was one of the best times to attack him, when they knew he was weeks away from coming of age, and was still considered a wizard underage and unable to perform magic unlike Hermione and Ron--as the both were seventeen.

With the guilt building up in him that was because he was still letting all those others being tortured. Just as the guilt was beginning to get to him, there was a voice he knew all too well. It was Bellatrix LaStrange and instead of guilt now Harry was enraged.. She was the reason his godfather was gone.. Bellatrix had been the one that cast the killing curse that killed him and sent them through the veil. “Where oh where could ickly little Potty be, come ouuut and playyaaa.” She sang in her annoying tone of voice.. Which caused Harry to grip his wand tightly in his hand.. Just as he had he remembered the potions that Snape had given to him. Incase of a jam, much like this one.. they were potions much like polyjuice, but wasn't he couldn't remember what Snape had called them.. Harry needed to protect his friends, they were some of the most important people too him. He didn't wish to see them tortured or killed to get to him. Harry knew that these potions at least temporally changed the drinkers appearance how much he didn't know.. “Ah, here you too.” He drug them out of his pocket and pushed them towards them as he stood up.

They looked up at him questionably, “Just trust me on this..” Harry knew they were of good quality as Snape had been the one to brew them. “Just drink them, as they are probably gonna save you..” Harry gave a smile. “Harry don't do this, wh--” Hermione said and Ron covered her mouth.. Ron understood what he had to do, if there would be any end of what was going on right now.. “Just drink Hermione.” Ron encouraged her.. His own eyes filled with a sadness but he understood watching his friend open the compartment. Before he had, “Remember, I love you both.” As he walked out.

As Harry walked out of the room, he could hear Hermione crying.. Harry could understand her pain, but he couldn't be the reason for anyone being killed because Harry didn't want anymore to die because of him. He gave the potions to them because he needed to know they'd be safe.. Ahh, his mind screamed at him too as he was sure Hermione wanted to.. “Just come back to us mate..” Ron said before he closed the door back.. but even Harry knew he couldn't be sure what would happen next.

There it was that shrill voice of Bellatrix, again. It was also then that Harry heard of someone screaming in pain. Which the voice sounded much like Ginny. He walked towards the compartment which he'd found most of that compartment passed out besides Ginny, at least that's what he hoped anyways. Standing in the doorway, “Leave her alone!” He spoke firmly looking at not only Bellatrix but Lucius Malfoy. “Looky here Luce! Look who finally came out to play finally!” Giddily as she could be about it. Lucius spoke, “Now now Bella, we can't kill him sadly. Our Lord wants him alive.” Lucius spoke eloquently as ever.

“Well then I can't least make the little potty squeal.” Lucius waved her off. “You made our jobs much more easier Potter.” Which came from Malfoy. A darkly smirk was playing on the mans lips ever so. It was Ginny that spoke breathlessly as who knew how long she's been under the Cruciatus before hand, “Leave Harry, leave while you still can!” Ginny whimpered out. “I'm not leaving!” He said firmly even if this could possibly be the end for him. He wasn't about to leave Ginny here. “It’s me, that they want, it's me they'll get.” He gave her a somber look. No more we're gonna suffer because of him, and no more would die because of him.

  
He was angry, he was upset over enough stuff right now. He grasp his wand tightly in his hand.. “Oh Luce look! Poor wittle Potter! So sad he's lost all his family.”She moved him with an evil crazy grin playing on her features. She was riling him up with everything she'd said. It was what the old hag was wanting. “Crucio!” Harry hissed out, but nothing had really came of it.. it didn't have the angry or passion behind it. “Oh oh! You little weakling! Poor wittle Potter can't get angry enough to cast unforgivable!” She mercilessly teased him as she got closer to the boy poking him with her want. “Wanna feel how it’s actually done?” She tilted her head looking at Potter, before she cast out “Crucio!” She cackling in laughter as she wanted him wallow in pain. He gritted his teeth very hard trying to endure it, but it wasn't pain someone could very well endure.. Withering in the pain, last thing he remember was Ginny yelling out his name.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for the cliff hanger!! As I said i would warn you wen the non-con came up! It will be appearing in the next chapter! Just if you don't want to read it I suggest skipping it.. I'll even warn before you get there in the chapter if you'd like to read what you can and skip over the rest.

From what it seemed to Harry that he was in a dank pit of somewhere Voldemort was calling _home_ \--if it was what you could call it. The stench was revolting enough to put anyone off their food for weeks.. with no real knowledge of how long he'd been within these bars, who knew what happened after he passed out.. All he knew was that he'd woke up here..For all Harry knew a month could’ve passed--not that the Dursley’s were worried about him. Those people cursed the ground he walked on, and he was their family--though it wasn't like he was treated as such..

Harry was indeed worried more so after Ron, Hermione and most definitely Ginny.. Before he'd passed out Harry could remember her yelling out his name as he lost consciousness.. He could only hope that Ginny was alright after passing out, if not he worried that Ron and the Weasley’s would not forgive him.. Harry groaned his body ached, it was no trip in the park, constantly having to be under the Cruciatus.. To be under it in person, versus his visions, it was different he didn't feel the actual anger that Voldemort put into it.. But Harry also didn't feel the bliss this time that came from seeing it in his visions of the Dark Lord..

It was rather uncertain how many times since he'd been brought here, on the days or even how long Harry had endured each Cruciatus curse he'd be placed under.. He didn't even have his wand or know of the time.. There were parts of his body that was still convulsing from having been held under the curse..

There was a few times that Snape had been around playing his part, but he also had to play the Death Eater that killed Albus Dumbledore. Harry couldn't be angry hardly at the man who was indeed playing his role as he was. Snape tried to come alone when he could, but it wasn't very often.. Harry could also feel like something horrible was about to happen, but he didn't know what..

Maybe it was because Snape had actually brought him food that afternoon and healed whatever damage the man could find without giving too much notice.. Whatever was being planned Snape seemed to be telling him to eat the slop that had been given.. The man had scowled at Harry before walking away from the scene before him.. At the thought Harry had also thought Snape was doing all this, putting himself at risk for something Dumbledore asked.. It didn't change they hated one another.. It was only logical that it would be for those types of reasons.

There was a smack of something hitting the ground at the other end of the cell. Harry looked up at a House-elf who glanced down at the tray of slop of what was food, he could take a guess at.. Looking down at the tray his stomach growled rather loudly. He was indeed hungry, but he wasn't sure he could trust the food.. It was another plop as the elf left without a word to him.. Ugh, Harry thought looking at whatever this was, wishing to Merlin that someone would rescue him.

Although the only person inside the Death Eaters was Severus Snape, that he knew that might be willing to help him.. But it could also blow his cover after having killed Albus to secure his position, if he tried to rescue him.. But he wasn't placing all his hope on Snape, mainly because Snape hated him.. There was only a sort of understanding between the two of them, that was they both wanted Voldemort gone.

Praying to Merlin that someone would come a recuse him, it was the only thing that was keeping his hope alive.. Harry knew that Hermione and Ron wouldn't stand for leaving him here after sacrificing himself to protect himself and the others on the train.. Harry was counting on them and the rest of the Order to recuse him soon enough.. It was only thing keeping his own hope from smoldering out and not letting Voldemort break his spirit.

It wasn't hard for Harry to resist the food that was presented from him earlier by the house elf.. That was because of the years of starvation that he endured by his family’s hands.. Though his hungry now was starting to get the best of him as he had the wiff of the food still sitting where it had been placed.. Harry couldn't say how many days it had been since he'd actually eaten besides the spare little food that Snape tried to bring him. But it wasn't much as what was sitting there just little far from him. Harry’s stomach roared loudly, who couldn't say how many days it been since they'd left Hogwarts when the last time he ate.. A bite of whatever it was couldn't hurt could it?

Just say soon as he took a bite of whatever it had been.. A unknown faceless death eater that Harry didn't know was passing down the hall or at least that was what he thought until, Harry had gone to stand back up but had became rather lightheaded.. Trying to turn his head towards the unknown face, the man had a completely evil grin across their face. “W-what dids you do?” His words slurred before losing consciousness.

There was a rustling sound of voices coming from all around him.. Maybe it was Hermione and Ron with the order waiting for him to wake up.. Harry couldn't really make out what they were saying the voices were far enough away.. Harry tried to move his hands, he heard the chains rattled.. It was as his eyes opened and blinking behind his glasses.. His hope was smashed from thinking that it was the Order and his friends.. It was the sound of Voldemort speaking to his Death Eaters, “My fellow death eaters..” Harry heard him say, just before he turned his attention on his prisoner.. “Witness my Death Eaters, look who has finally joined us..” There was a pain shooting through his head, and seeing the snake man smirking at him.

Standing shakily as he tried to, his legs Harry didn't think they would hold him. There was a weak glare Harry sent Voldemort before spitting at him in his direction, before he legs fell out under him again. Voldemort hissed at the disobedience that was being displayed before him.. Voldemort pointed his wand in Harry’s direction, before hissing out, “Crucio!” Watching Potter silently scream out in pain. Everyone else in within the room was silent and not showing any type of emotion--not that you could tell because of the masks plastered to their faces. They were Death Eaters after all.

Withering in pain under the curse Harry could barely hold his eyes open, but knew well enough that Voldemort was grinning. The grin grew larger as a Death Eater walked up close to him, and whispered something.. It then the curse stopped and Harry gasped out in pain.. His body was shaking, but he refused to back down.. Harry forced himself to stand.. It was the words that came out of Voldemort's mouth that shocked Harry greatly. “Weasley, my sweet.” He beckoned for Ginny to join him beside him. She walked up from behind many of the Death Eaters. Harry mind was screaming at him, what was going on here! Why was Ginny among the Death Eaters..

Why would she betray her family? Harry was flabbergasted as to why Ginny would join him. Harry wanted to yell and scream but he didn't have much strength after being held under the Cruciatus curse as he had been. Forced to witness Voldemort what seemed to be flirting for him, as he traced his finger down Ginny’s cheek and she smiled. “My sweet, you need to make him drink this..” Harry had decided then and there that Ginny had to be placed under the Imperius. Watching as she bowed before her lord. Ginny was handed the potion and walked over toward Harry.. The potion that Voldemort gave her was a powerful aphrodisiac.

Ginny playfully skipped a tossed the way that was between himself and the Dark Lord. It seemed rather innocent for her to be skipping should she be under the Imperius.. Unless he'd told her to.. this was far to confusing.. Harry had to believe something. He couldn't very well believe that Ron’s little sister who'd been crazily in love with him--since before they'd actually met.. Would be following the Dark Lord willingly. Harry just was in disbelief about this.

As Ginny now stood before him, with a slight eire grin placed onto her face. It was as she grabbed Harry’s hair yanking his head back.. From the grin to a smirk that plasters nearly ear to ear, Ginny whispered into it, “You must know that I’ve always loved you, even before we formally met.” Yanking his head harder so that it was tilted backwards. Before hissing at him rather loudly, “Yet you choose CHANG!” She bellowed. “Gin--” It was when Harry tried to speak to her, she'd dumped the potion into his mouth forcing his back until he swallowed. It was as she held his head back, she took out her own wand and cast “Langlock.” With an evil grin spreading across her face.. Langlock was a jinx that forced the person’s tongue against the roof of their mouth.

“Now, now no speaking!” She squealed, “How else is the potion suppose to do its magic..” She breathed against Harry’s ear teasing him. “To subdue you into our play thing..” She cracked a rather ominous laugh.. Harry’s eyes were large from the shock what had Voldemort given Ginny to give him? “And there is nothing, nothing that you can do about what's about to happen..” Ginny looked back at Voldemort with playful eyes.. The chains that held him upward, changed places as Ginny pushed him down onto the ground. Ginny crouched over him, before moving herself where she was sitting ontop of him leaning over licking Potter’s ear..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm working on the rewrite of the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii again! Its another chapter! Hope you are enjoying it.. we are getting closer to what I would warn about! This chapter is kind of on the short side but I still would like to stay packs a punch. Hope you enjoy!

Harry shuddered at the feeling of Ginny licking his ear.. There was this undenying heat that washed through his body after she'd done so.. It caused Harry to gasp, inwardly questioning why.. Ah, another wave washed through him.. What was happening? His mind was sort of in this fog, unsure what was going on.. Ah, washed another wave.. His eyes locked with a smirking Ginny and Voldemort.. It was then with the devilishly evil smile that Ginny turned toward Voldemort and bowed.

“Milord.” Kneeling before him seeing his overly pleased smirk of the events taking place before them behind her now. “Come forth my sweet.” Her Lord spoke to her beckoning her to come towards him.. Ginny walked towards Voldemort close enough that he placed his finger under her chin tilting her head up and she lend forward to meet the kiss that happened between them.. Witnessing whatever was enough to put anyone off altogether in Harry’s own opinion.. There was again another wash of heat washing through him that somehow thought it was hot.. It had to been then that, what was causing this was the potion.. A gasp came from Harry, one rather loudly.. Loud enough to break Ginny and Voldemort’s make out session.

Sure it was sickening to witness that, because Ginny was fifteen, if that and the Dark Lord was at least close to seventy.. Even with as gross as it was it wasn't turning Harry off.. Which was scary! What was in that potion that he’d been forced to ingest? Harry thought that Ginny was delusional to want to kiss that man. The only reason half decent as to why she'd kiss him was that she saw the seventeen year old Tom Riddle that had possessed her through his diary--and not the man now.. There was a heated glare sent his way by both parties..

It was when Voldemort pushed Ginny back as he stood, she bowed before him again--he witnessed all the others as well bow.. Even though he was laying on the stone floor, he could still kind of see.. Just as he laid his head back down from straining his neck to see what was going on. Voldemort spoke, “My followers!” The man bellowed as he spoke with the vicious smirk he was wearing. “Together tonight! We will break the will of Potter!” His voice carried, but caused a roar within his followers. “ **SILENCE**!” He yelled across the room it stilled no words were heard. “After tonight, Potter will be broke and be begging for his own death..” It was then that Harry felt the gaze of a number of Death Eaters..

Just as Harry felt the gazed of the numerous death eater stares on him. He felt the gaze of Voldemort and a pain shot throughout his skull. It was when the pain was at a dull roaring ache he opened his eyes again. Harry felt a pair of eyes peering down at him, and as he looked up--witnessing Voldemort peering down over him.. As he was indeed chained to the ground now instead hanging as he had been.. “Now, Potter,” Voldemort tilted his head ever so lightly to the side as he looked down at his enemy.. “Are you ready to beg for your death..” A gleeful smile creep onto his face--which was rather scary looking.. It was when Voldemort was hovering just over his face then, was when Harry spat at him again.. This time it made its mark where he intended it to go, “Never will I beg to you!” Harry hissed at him.

With as close as Voldemort was to him, Harry could see the spit rolling down the side of his face where he hit him with it in the first place.. Anger flashed within Voldemort’s eye, which caused him to grip his wand tighter.. Holding it firmly and straightening back out to where he was standing.. Voldemort simply looked at Potter defenseless laying there on the ground as he wiped the spit away, “Quod nolumus expoliari.” Was a spell that the Dark Lord cast, which after it happened unsure what the spell was--Harry felt a rather breezy feeling, and coldness against his skin.. “Tut, tut Potter.” As Voldemort then cast a non verbal ‘Incarcerous’ forcing the then laying Potter back up to a hanging position. It left Potter to exposing himself for everyone one to see him.. In ways that he never wanted other to see besides someone that he actually loved..

Voldemort stalked away from Potter, not before looking among his followers and speaking to them again.. “As you heard, Potter says he refuses to beg…” A glint was his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips as he spoke, “Who of my faithful followers wish to begin the process of breaking said Harry Potter..” As he moved out of the way showing the now naked body hanging for all eyes to see. “Ah, Severus my faithful alchemist.” It was Snape who unmasked himself coming forward towards his lord. “ _Milord_.” Snape bowed before him. It was odd seeing Snape kneeling before the Dark Lord. Not that it was the first time he'd seen it--just the first time witnessing it though his own eyes and not the eyes of Voldemort. “If my grace permits it, may I be the first to deflower the boy.” Snape sent a hefty glare Harry’s way. What was he suppose to do? He was chained up, and Snape was glaring at him--the nerve. Harry knew that Snape hated him, but never figured that he'd be the first to jump at this type of opportunity for this kind of torture of his student, even for one he hated. “Severus, one of my most faithful followers. Rise you may have him first..”Voldemort spoke grinning wildly as he stalked back towards his throne placing the Weasley girl onto his lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the chapter be warned about. I'll be putting a not at the top about it before you read.. if you choose to.. Comment something let me know if you like it! 
> 
> And this "Quod nolumus expoliari." means to unclothed


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting you know!! This chapter has non-con in it. It starts about midway there's a warning ask before you get there! Telling you if you don't like it don't read it. Just to skip over that.. so other than this warning enjoy!

It was almost as if there was a chill in the air as Snape stalked towards him.. This was so surreal at the moment, like it was all some sick joke at the moment. It didn't really matter it wasn't like he could actual control anything of what was about to happen.. Here he was stark naked for everyone to see, exposed beyond means.. From across the room Snape came towards him.. All of this just had to be a nightmare.. It just had to be, because Ginny wouldn't betray her family as she had, and wouldn't have betrayed him as well.. Snape hated him, why would he want to have sex with him.. All of this was just hysterical for Harry.. His body had already betrayed him too, because of whatever Ginny had gave him.. All Harry wanted was for all of this to be a joke, and that he would wake up from this actual nightmare--or that the Order would somehow break into where this was..

Snape came up on him, his potion stained hands touching the lightly tan skin of Harry. A gasp escaped him--it was the potion making him have the reactions that he was.. Snape could very well tell that he was under the influence of a potion. He'd even probably been the one to brew said potion that Potter had ingested--without the known clause of the potions nature for the Dark Lord. It was easy to find Potter attractive, he was masculine but not overly so.. Snape could very well say that he was easy on the eyes--if he wasn't the bane of his own existence. Because here he was trying to protect the boys chastity from other who would be most unforgiving had they had happened to go first instead of himself..

_**Please skip if you don't wish to read** _   
_**It goes until the end of the chapter** _

Severus could feel the eyes of every Death Eater in the room on him as well as Potter.. He was surprised that a riot hadn't broke out over who would get Potter next.. The bile had gathered in the back of his own throat as at how easy it had been to convenience the Dark Lord to allow him to go first.. His eyes drifted over looking at the Weasley Girl sitting upon the Dark Lord’s lap, like some lap dog.. An invisible shudder had gone throughout his body at the images about it he'd been given because of it.. His focus had returned back to Potter after taking in the other scenes around him, that were now undoubtedly waiting for him to make Potter scream to begin the process in breaking the boy.

Severus eyes raked over Potter’s fit body and could see the potion was doing it job as Potter’s body was shaking with need and cock at high attention.. This was Potter’s best chance at it feeling less like rape, if he was to do it.. At least that's what Severus was telling himself to do the job.. There was a flinch as he grew closer to Potter, even with the potion in the boy’s body he was fighting it.. A gasp from Potter has Severus raked his hand down his back.. Severus was taking his time to admire the boy in front of him, prolonging the inevitable for him.. Though the potion just made the wait more agonizing for the boy the longer he waited.. He was trying to draw out the effects so Potter wouldn't be so aware of what was happening..

“Severus..” His blackened eyes looked towards the sound of his name. It was the Dark Lord, Severus knew he was testing his patience.. His Lord wanted to see his rival broken before him, begging for his death.. There was a silence nod towards the Dark Lord, he knew that he could not put it off any longer than he had. The crook of Potter neck was the best place for Severus to hide his face into as he thrusted into the boy. “This should make things easier..” A breathless mumble against the tan boys skin.. Potter had gasped shuddering against Snape. Severus had cast a couple of spells mostly to protect Potter from unwanted things.. Raising his own head and his eyes fell upon the Weasley girl again. Something told him that she would have her fill of Potter too.. His climax was reaching him as he let out a disgruntled moan as he thrusted into the boy one last time as there was a sigh that came from Potter as the man pulled out.. “Thank you Milord.” Severus bowed before him, after adjusting himself back into his pants.

With a wave of the Dark Lord’s hand peering over the Weasley girl’s shoulder. Dismissing him, as there was no longer use for Severus the job was done for him, but it was only starting for Potter.. Looking at the boy a grimace washed over his features before they schooled back to a scowl and stalked back among the other Death Eaters.

It was once Severus rejoined the other the Death Eaters, Voldemort spoke to the girl perched in his lap as one had stroked the Weasley girl’s cheek. There was a formidable smirk gracing the feature of their lord. It was as he spoke to the Ms. Weasley, “Go on my sweet, have your revenge..” Ginny eyes gleamed in a giddy way, but before she stood up from her master lap she gave him a peck..

This whole thing seemed to feel like a whole out of body experience.. Snape had just...taken his virginity.. Oh all people in that room.. Snape. The man who hated him above all else.. Harry panting could feel the seman rolling down his legs.. It was gross, his body was aching.. Snape had tried to best not to harm him, or so it would've seemed. Harry figured it could've been a lot worse, than what it had been.. It was still going to be far worse, he knew what Voldemort wanted was to break him. To ultimately make himself beg for his own death, which Voldemort would be happily give.

If Harry’s blood wasn't forcibly running hot, he was sure that it would be very cold right now.. Ginny was striding her way over to him, not so much striding as it was skipping over rather happily that she would finally get something she'd been wanting.. Even though the girl was only fifteen, if barely that.. There was another tidal wave of heat the rushed over him, and he knew even after Ginny this would not be over.. There was a sick twisted feeling in his stomach as he looked out at all the Death Eaters there even with his gaze glossed over because of the potion..

Ginny began much like Snape had with just touching him, but there was something more vicious with Ginny.. It was probably the slap to his erect cock that made him groan as it bounced up and down.. His eyes had closed and a hiss had escaped from his lips.. “Ginny...why?” Harry spoke breathlessly.. “Why you ask _Harry_?” She had pressed her lips against his ear using her hot breath to drive him on edge.. “Because..” He let out a husky moan as she teased his cock with her hand.. Merlin, why was she doing this? What had changed? Had it really been because of the kiss he'd shared with Cho Chang? If that was it, it hadn't really done anything for him.. Not that Ginny did anything for him either actually, she was his best friends little sister--he just didn't see something happening between them, period. Yet, this here was happening..

Instead of answering his questions Ginny placed a finger to his lips, before lifting up her skirt a little.. Harry closed his eyes, but when Ginny realized it she'd glanced back at her lord.. Before Harry knew it another crucio ripped throughout his body.. “Now, now Potter, you have watch..” Ginny leaned into him barely touching Harry with her own body. “Because where is the fun in this if you don't..” She smirked just as she dropped her kickers. The Cruciatus had caused its pain, but hadn't taken away his erection as it may have any other time.. But because of the potion he'd been forced to take, it was more like pain with pleasure.. Just as Voldemort released the curse, Harry watched Ginny use one hand to sturdy his cock and backed onto his cock.. Harry groaned, as he felt the moistness that came with the tight clenching around him as it pulsed against his cock.. Harry breath was ragged, just as Ginny would lift up and push back.. Harry wanted to thrust into the heat the urge to do so was hard to resist.. “MALFOY!” Voldemort yelled, “Yes, Milord.” Lucius bowed before him.. “Go.” His lord pointed towards Potter and Ginny. “Have your way with him.” The smirk spread across his face.. “My pleasure Milord.” He bowed before striding over towards Potter.

Harry wasn't really paying attention to whoever came up behind him. At least not until after they had breached his body causing him thrust into Ginny, who’d moaned.. Harry didn't know who it was, beside it having to be a man.. “Such a tight hole, _Potter_.” Malfoy spat against his ear not being even a little gentle with him.. Roughly being thrusted into, Harry watched as Malfoy grabbed the hips of Ginny impaling her and holding her against Harry as himself thrusted into Potter.. Just as it was happening Harry’s body jerked and a groan came out.. Lucius released the hold on Ginny’s hips watching her now slid from Potter’s own cock that was already standing at attention again after that.. It was after only few more humps against himself that Harry felt the release of Malfoy into him.. Ginny who finally caught her breath again picked herself up off the floor. “Ah, _Harry_ -” She started with a rather pleased look about herself. Ginny leaned in and whispered into his ear, “You were amazing, sorry that it could have been on better terms..” She breathed against his ear, her hot breath breaking against his overheated skin. Bending over to pick up her kickers, and towards her master. Harry was beginning to feel sick.. Violently so. He at some point after other Death Eaters that Voldemort called forward to have their way, he'd lost consciousness.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Like a forgotten toy that had been tossed aside. Much like how a child would treat their toys after finishing playing with them. That was exactly how Harry felt he’d been treated like. An audible groan escape from Harry as he turned his body where he was facing the ceiling instead of plaster to the floor. Harry hissed as he had turned it ripped through him, tears threatened to fall. His eyes fell closed, a single tear fell from his eyes. Harry’s body ached in ways that he never thought possible. It was as his when his eyes closed again, there were flashes of the evening before.. Harry could feel his skin beginning to crawl, another round of emotions whelmed up inside of him. Harry felt filthy, the crawling was more of the feeling of all the hands that had touched him.. The bile in his stomach threatened to rise up.. He could remember who was the last the touch him, or at least before he’d lost consciousness.

Rodolphus LeStrange. Husband to Bellatrix LeStrange, of woman who had killed Sirus, by sending through the veil. Harry was frustrated, angry, guilt--he was overwhelmed with a number of emotions. The tears began to well again, a scream lingering in the back of his throat. Pushing it down, all the emotions that he was feeling. He had to push them down, he couldn’t let what happen break him.. Harry couldn’t let Voldemort know that he’d won, couldn’t give that man--not that thing the satisfaction of that win. If Voldemort knew that he succeeded, he would only continue making sure that Harry’s spirit was completely broken. If Vernon Dursley couldn’t break him by beating him.. Why why would this.. Sure Harry had been subjected to by the Dursley’s wasn’t nearly as bad at this.. This just wasn’t something he could allow Voldemort to win.. Harry would destroy Lord Moldy-pants if it was the last thing he ever could do.

Harry was trying to hold out onto hope, that someone from the Order would save him.. He couldn’t think of anyone that could break through the Dark Lord’s defences.. There was only one possible way of getting himself out of here--wherever here was actually. Harry didn’t know where he actually was, maybe it was one of the Death Eater’s homes.. He couldn’t be sure of whose home it was. It wasn’t like Voldemort had his own homestead to live in.. or did he.. A gasp came from Harry when he realised he was in Riddle’s home. He would’ve thought more like Malfoy’s, but he still could be wrong--and that would be where he was as well. Everything hurt, and it hadn’t just been because of the rape either.. Harry didn’t know how many times he’d be subjected to the Cruciatus… He did know he ached something fierce, without potions or anything to combat it..

The way things were going, Harry had to hold out his hope on Snape to be the one to get him out of here.. At least that’s what Harry could only hope, but Harry also knew that if Snape did take the risk of trying to get Harry out.. It would blow his cover with the Dark Lord, that Snape had ensured with killing the Headmaster. Moving again slowly to his side facing away from the cell bars.. A hiss wreaked thought his body as he moved.. Harry ached. He had to hold onto some sort of hope that he would get out of here alive, but he didn’t know how besides Snape.. He somehow fell into a fitful sleep.

Harry awoke with himself screaming, it wasn’t because of some nightmare.. No, he could only wish that it was only a nightmare of the previous events that had happened to him. His body was rigid with the pain that was erupting through it as he was once again a victim of the Cruciatus curse. “Wakkkey Wakkkeyy Potter.” Sung as the curse was held by no other than Bellatrix LeStrange.. Who Harry could recall never being called on to get to play with him, like Ginny had.. Ginny had been the only female to touch him. Touch seemed so innocent compared to what it was. Jealousy, was a green eyed demon that had its hold on Bellatrix. Instead of responding to the woman intensified the curse, causing Harry to scream louder. There had to be some jealousy there because her husband had gotten to play, and Ginny had to be the Dark Lord’s new toy.. Ginny was young, where Bellatrix wasn’t. It had to give the snake like man some youthfulness right?--where Bellatrix couldn’t.

Yes, Ginny’s betrayal stung for Harry.. He was the cause that the rest of the Weasley’s lost their only daughter. Then again maybe they didn’t know of Ginny’s betrayal.. Harry had too much on his mind to be able to think right. He didn’t have time to process what was going on.. It was while he was thrashing about did his glasses fly from his face and break.. He inwardly was cursing himself, as he was unable to do anything.. He was rendered helpless. Harry had no wand, he was relatively defenseless caged in his cell. “Now, now Bella.” A calm voice spoke with his arms crossed over his chest. A painful gasp broke from Potter, as his body stop thrusting. As the curse had been broke because her concentration and been broke, by no other than Snape. “What do you want _Severus_.” She spoke coolly as she turned from her prey facing Snape. “We mustn’t touch what isn’t yours.” Sneer awaking on his features as he walked closer. “Our Lord wouldn’t be to pleased with you,” Severus spoke to her. Bella knew if the Dark Lord found out her indiscretions towards the boy--she’d see the same fate. “Why are you here then?” She huffed at him. “Because our Lord wished me to check on our _guest_.” The spat of guest wasn’t overlooked by Harry, there was disdain in the man’s voice.

What Snape had said seemed to have satisfied the crazy witch, as she walked away in a huff. “Good riddance.” He muttered as Bella stormed off in her huff from being caught. “Potter?” He called with hardly an taste of how it sounded. The boy turned towards the sound of it, but didn’t very well say anything besides a groan. Severus rolled his eyes, what was he going to do with this boy.. Getting captured wasn’t part of their plan, when Albus had insisted on letting Harry into their plan.. Which was him killing the Headmaster for the two reasons, one because Albus was dying and two was it was secure his place with the Dark Lord. The man had also insisted on giving Potter potions for some reason, it was almost as if Albus had been predicting something like this happening.. Those potions had been meant for Potter, but as it was he here instead.. What was he going to do about the boy? Severus had to get him out of here, but at the risk of his cover being blown.. But how could he go about it without risking it, there wasn’t many options he had.. None of the Order trusted him.. It was either risk his position and risking losing the only possibly person capable bring the mad man down. Who was nothing more than a boy.. It was extremely frustrating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is Enjoying this.. I really really do..   
> Should Severus risk everything to get Harry out?  
> I hope you are enjoying it, please remember to R&R! :3  
> \- Sly


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, Hello my lovelies.. It's been a few days.. That is because I've been toying with ideas and trying to write the chapter that is now for your viewing pleasure. I am unsure about how I feel about this one.. as its taken days to write and I am still thinking of ways of how Snape should possibly get Potter out.. I have a few in mind.. but I don't want it to seem cliche any in away.. though i fear it might, and I feel this chapter is mostly a continuance of how i left last chapter.. but thats all i got to say really.. Enjoy..

Severus stood peering down at the boy, who was withered in pain from the Cruciatus that had been inflicted upon him by Bella. What was Severus to do about Potter? The boy was barely conscious to even answer when someone called his name. It was something that was deeply annoying Severus, but nothing he could do could prevent what was happening. He had a cover to maintain.. Since he had killed Albus Dumbledore where Draco could not. The Dark Lord praised him for his feet. Which thinking back on it now, was probably why the Dark Lord had granted him the right to have Potter first.. Before any of his other _comrades_ could. The Dark Lord saw loyalty in Severus, because of that act, and he needed to maintain it. It wasn’t that Severus could not maintain that, no it was more how could he get Potter out without blowing it.. Severus didn’t have Albus guiding him this time, nor did he or could have the order helping him.. Actually they probably wanted Severus as dead as they wanted the Dark Lord. Severus could figure that the Order was in disarray without Albus the leader--who was now dead, but yet they didn’t have the star beacon of the fight--which was Potter. Just a mere boy who had the weight of the whole wizardying world on his shoulders. It was foolish to put such blind faith into the boy as many of them did, they all expected Potter just to do as he was commanded to do--no wait what he’d mostly been manipulated into doing by Albus.

His thoughts were drifting from the actual subject at hand though, he had been recalling the things Albus had done to Potter over the years, even himself.. Sure maybe Severus had reasons to actually kill Albus, but it had been because of the two unbreakable vows he’d taken. One because of the crazy witch that just left to ensure that if Draco couldn’t go through with his task, that Severus would.. Only because Narcissa Malfoy the boy’s mother had came to him because of the task and because Draco was just a boy. The one with Albus had pretty much had been the same, but it was to kill him when it became the right time to do so. All of this frustrated Severus, mostly because Albus was infuriating--because the man could predict things before they even played out. Albus knew he was dying, because of the ring he’d placed on his hand.. Severus tried to deter the curse, but in all his efforts it wasn’t enough to stop the curse from killing him.. Just Severus had beat the curse to it.. Ironic as it was. But none of this was rather relevant to what was going on before him..

“Potter.” He spoke softly trying to get the boy to focus, on his voice. No, nothing more than a groan of pain. Who know what Bella had cursed the boy with before he’d gotten there, the one she had him under when he’d came by was the Cruciatus. The after effects were quite apparent, but he’d endured the same spell quite a few times before the rape and during it. Severus was witnessing some of what the signs were of prolong use. Ones he was quite aware of that he had, but had always been able to take a potion to counteract it. But there was Potter, who was curled into himself--much like being in the fetal position. What was he going to do? This was a question he’d been asking himself since he’d known about Potter’s capture. But what he would actually do, well that was different. He was berating himself, because he didn’t know.. There was a voice then, “P..rofe..ssor?” Severus’ head snapped up quickly as he heard Potter voice ragged as it was… “I’m hardly that anymore Potter.” Snape spoke with a sneer over his features. He hated his profession, and was glad to see it gone for the most part. Teaching just wasn’t what Severus enjoyed, potions yes he enjoyed the art of making them--but teaching a bunch of dumbfounded students how to well.. That was easy enough to say he hated it.

Potter was squinting at him trying to make him out, and to be sure it was him actually..The lighting in the dungeons was a bit drab.. There was hardly enough to make out a person standing where they were.. Severus didn’t know how bad Potter’s eyesight was, and didn’t care either. He couldn’t go around making nice with Potter when he was being held captive now could he.. It would very well make him subscious in the Dark Lord’s eyes.. It was then something clicked in Severus head that caused him to hmm, loudly. “Snape?” Potter called again breaking him out of his thoughts once more. “W….hat…. are y...ou do...ing here?” The boy could barely speak a sentence without becoming out of breath. “I was sent by the Dark Lord to check up on you.” It was the truth though, the Dark Lord wanted to be sure the boy hadn’t killed over from what had happened to him.. The Dark Lord wanted to make sure he had more time to make sure Potter was broken, and ready to beg for this death. “Wanted to be sure you hadn’t tried to off yourself.” Snape shrugged.

The dark chuckle that came out of Potter was rather surprising for Severus to hear, but it had been followed by Potter grabbing at his sides. Standing where Severus was peering down at the boy down his nose, he could see that Potter had injuries. But by guessing how Potter was holding himself, it was possible that he had some broken ribs--if not just bruised ones. Though he was sure that Potter had more, and some of the more sensitive issue. Potter had not said anymore after the laugh. The horrible lighting where they had Potter didn’t help either to actual see the boy well, but there was enough to notice ragged breathing by listening.. Enough to know that boy wonder had an affliction, and it was a given to be. Given the nature of the forcible act that Potter had endure, but it spoke nothing of the mental torment the boy was possibly giving himself. Sure Severus couldn’t very well read the features on Potter’s, but he’d seen enough during his time as a Death Eater to know suffering and that was just want the Dark Lord was wanting Potter to endure..

Judging from how Potter was just laying like a heap of discarded goods on the floor of his cell. It could’ve been likely that had he not came when he had, Bella could have very well gotten Potter to begin begging for his death. Everyone knew that Bella was jealous of the amount of time that the Dark Lord spent on Potter, but now there was the Weasley girl to compete with as well. It had been Potter’s fault she was there anyways.. That had been the real reason why Potter had endured an attack from Bellatrix again. It was easy enough to say that Severus had to get Potter out, and out someway without blowing everything. The sooner Severus could set his plans into motion the better it would be for Potter--that being said, and from the looks of the boy. Potter would not survive much longer, and would be the broke figure that the Dark Lord wanted him to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments... they make my day.. <3 and make churning out chapters a lot more fun..   
> So please read and review.. and/or let me know what you think i should do.. <3
> 
> \- Sly


End file.
